


Прорыв

by Barbara_Boom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Neuromancer - William Gibson
Genre: AU, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom
Summary: Ретеллинг "Нейроманта", дань традиции киберпанка на конкурсе "Британский флаг"





	Прорыв

В «Кабаньей голове», как всегда, было людно. Питер протиснулся к стойке, потеснил высокого африканца в фиолетовой феске. Бармен Эйб помахал ему здоровой рукой. Из-под капюшона блеснула белозубая улыбка.

— Крысик, — Эйб пододвинул к нему пинту «Янжина» с водорослями, — тут утром Сохатый заходил со своими оленями. Не за тобой?

Питер пожал плечами. Девица на высоком стуле состроила ему глазки. Из её нечёсаной шевелюры торчали обрывки витой пары, а к ушам на манер клипсов были прилажены старые стрипперы.

— Прости, — сказал ей Питер. — Я на мели.

Девица потеряла к нему интерес и заулыбалась африканцу. Питер подвинул к себе пиалу с сушёными кальмарами, сгрёб горсть и закинул в рот. 

— Говорят, ты ему денег должен.  
— Кто говорит? — насторожился Питер.

Эйб невозмутимо смешивал «придиру» в высоком стакане.

— Данг Флетчер. Ну ты же знаешь, чего стоят слова Флетчера. Я так, уточнить решил.

Питер дожевал кальмаров и снова полез в пиалу, но пальцы заскребли по стеклу. Пиала была пуста.

— Вот гад! — завопила девица и сверзилась со стула. — Гренадина для дамы пожалел!

 

Этой ночью Питер снял дешёвую капсулу вблизи порта и до утра лежал без сна. В ночном небе плясали голограммы корпораций и огни портовых прожекторов, из устья Темзы доносились гудки сухогрузов и рёв грузовиков, ползущих на воздушных подушках в терминалы.

После албанских приключений денег у Питера оставалось немного. На комнатку в Косом переулке хватало, на восстановление уже нет. Питер был крысой, боевым хакером группировки «Мародёры», грозой послевоенных корпораций и легендой Даркнета. Был. До памятной битвы за балканский гиперкуб, после которой Питер потерял пару миллиардов нейронов, а Сириус Блэк навсегда остался в Арке.

Питер пытался восстановиться. Он спустил кучу денег на японских нейрохирургов и швейцарских реаниматологов. Он пачками жрал стимуляторы и ноотропы, а когда не помогло, перешёл на микотоксины, надеясь, что подобное излечится подобным, и выписался из клиники в Харбине инвалидом без гроша в кармане. Денег хватило на стратоплан до Хитроу и на дешёвый ноутбук. На нём Питер работал, клепал на заказ рекламные странички и голобаннеры, и ненавидел его всей душой.

По ночам ему снился Даркнет, и цифры, бегущие по экрану, и хитросплетение топологий в бескрайней черноте, и Питер просыпался в слезах, и разбивал руки в кровь о дешёвую псевдокожу дивана, и швырял в окно книгу по PHP (довоенную, бумажную, с саламандрой на обложке), и стеклопакет пружинил и отбрасывал её назад.

 

На следующее утро Питер заплатил за десять минут ионного душа, побрился, арендовал приличный пиджак и на втором портовом ярусе поймал такси до Хогвартса. Такси рвануло с места сквозь туман и дождь. Внизу мелькали лабиринты портовых улочек, неоновые вспышки Старого Города, коробки гипермаркетов. Потом такси нырнуло в Сити и завиляло между небоскрёбами. Питера затошнило, и он наклеил на запястье противотошнотный дерм.

Громада Хогвартса надвигалась на них, сияя тысячью окон.  
Альбусу Дамблдору, генеральному директору Хогвартса, было сто десять лет, и каждый день он принимал столько гормонов и генномодуляторов, что вполне мог прожить ещё столько же. Альбус любил экзотические шмотки, странную еду и, по слухам, любил молодых парней. Своих учеников он тоже любил… но не настолько. Питер учился в Хогвартсе двадцать лет назад, сразу после войны, и ни разу не видел, чтобы Альбус дважды надел один и тот же костюм.

У парадного входа дежурил Аргус — здоровенный мутант, которого Дамблдор вывез прямо из разрушенного ядерным ударом Соловца. Сто маленьких глаз просканировали Питера с ног до головы.

— Левый карман куртки, — прорычал мутант. Питер послушно вывернул наружу ключ-карту, треккинговый браслет и пакетик «эйфории».

— Наркоту в камеру хранения и проходи.

Эльфы-швейцары подскочили, беспрерывно кланяясь, выдали код от камеры хранения и проводили Питера к лифтам. Кабинет Альбуса находился на самом верху башни, на сто двадцать первом этаже. Старый маразматик верил в нумерологию, и квадрат числа одиннадцать ему, должно быть, пришёлся по вкусу.

Питер тоскливо глянул на своё отражение в зеркале лифта — маленький, взъерошенный, крыса крысой — и шагнул в раскрывающиеся двери. Дорогу ему преградила Минерва Макгонагалл. Питер помнил её с тех времён, когда сам учился в Хогвартсе, ещё старом, невысоком и не в центре Сити. Минерва преподавала каллиграфию и кун-фу, и делала это хорошо.

— Здравствуй, Питер, — сказала она. — Альбус делает тай-чи, подожди, пожалуйста, здесь.

Питер ждал, рассматривая голографическое окно, за которым расстилался залитый солнцем пейзаж средней Англии. Видимо, чьи-то довоенные воспоминания.

— Входи, мой мальчик, — раздался голос из динамика, и раздвижная бамбуковая дверь скользнула в сторону. Альбус сидел в своём кабинете, облачённый в шёлковый халат с вышитыми красными птицами. На столе в беспорядке валялись бумаги, диски, свитки пергамента, голоручки и кисти для каллиграфии. В комнате ощутимо пахло сандаловыми аромапалочками.

— Чаю? — предложил Альбус. — Имбиря? Лимонных долек?

Питер помотал головой.

— Так чем обязан?  
— Альбус, — сказал Питер. — До меня дошли слухи, что олени хотят меня убить.

Лицо Дамблдора выражало вежливое внимание.

— Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь?  
— Кто говорит? — уточнил Дамблдор.  
— Так… — сказал Питер. Противотошнотный дерм выветрился, и от запаха сандала начинало мутить. — Сохатый — твой протеже, Альбус. Об этом все знают.  
— Кто знает?

Питер понял, что приехал зря. Наверное, надо было соглашаться на чай, какая-никакая польза. Впрочем, Альбус мог бы подмешать туда нейролептик. С него станется.

— Говорят, ты искал преподавателя Защиты, — сказал Питер, чтобы сменить тему.

Альбус вздохнул.

— Я взял бы тебя, Питер, если бы не твои албанские приключения. Мне нужен действующий хакер, а не осколки былого могущества.  
— Кого ты нашёл?

В шкафу за спиной Альбуса заверещала какая-то блестящая штуковина. Альбус махнул рукавом, и штуковина замолчала.

— Рема Люпина. Из группировки «Оборотни».

Питер не верил своим ушам.

— Ты? Ты взял в школу вирус-позитивного преподавателя?

— Ну он не будет всерьёз ломать детей в Даркнете, а по-другому передать вирус невозможно, как ты понимаешь. Немножко адреналина им не помешает. Мне иногда кажется, что мои дети растут в инкубаторе, как силиконовые девушки для криптоборделей. — Альбус отхлебнул чаю. — Никогда не узнаешь, из кого вырастет олень, из кого крыса.

 

Домой Питер возвращался пешком. Он шёл мимо чайных, где подавали таблетки пуэра и таблетки «эйфории», мимо лотков с такояки и креветками в кляре, мимо витрин парикмахерских и массажных кабинетов, мимо аркад, пивных баров и борделей, и несколько раз ему казалось, что в витринах позади него мелькает чья-то чёрная тень. Когда ему надоело играть в прятки, он свернул во дворы, пробежался по подземному переходу и нырнул в торговый центр. Через пять минут он вылетел на гироскутере со второго этажа и направился в Косой переулок, на ходу уклоняясь от квадриков и голограмм. 

У Олливандера не было почти никого. Рыжий парень с татуировкой дракона перебирал патроны к станнерам, да в задней комнате, судя по голосам, двое эльфов торговались на своём наречии.

— Хелло, Крысик, — сказал Олливандер. — Как раз обливиаторы подъехали, свежая партия, «роберт бош».  
— Хелло, Олли, — ответил Питер. — Мне бы «кобру». Или лазер.

Олливандер расхохотался.

— А торпедную установку не хочешь? «Кобры» только на заказ. Лазеры есть, но оплата вперёд и криптой.  
— Сколько?  
— От двенадцати битов.

Питер покачал головой. На двух его счетах лежали биткоины, но тратить их он пока не собирался.

— Хорошо, Олли. У меня с собой восемьсот юаней, и я готов к рассрочке.  
— Тогда бери станнер. Есть «мицубиси», неплохие.

Парень с татуировкой уронил патрон на витрину и негромко выругался. Из его рюкзака вылетел чёрный шипастый дракон и кинулся на Питера.

— Норберт! Назад!

Голограмма втянулась обратно в рюкзак.

— Простите, мистер Олливандер, — сказал парень. — Случайно триггернуло на матерщину.  
— Ух ты, — засмеялся Олливандер. — Голограмма с искином. Дорогая, наверное?  
— Да это не искин, — смутился парень. — Искины сами знаете сколько стоят. Простая нейронка, брат на днюху подарил. Говорят, в нашем районе «пожиратели» активизировались, так это чтобы их пугать.  
— Возьми лучше станнер, приятель, — посоветовал Олливандер. — Голограммой ты только Крысика напугаешь. Смотри.

Питера и правда трясло.

У двери своей квартиры Питер в который раз порадовался, что оставил в сканере отпечатки обоих больших пальцев. Сейчас он приложил к замку левую руку, потому что в правой сжимал станнер.

Дверь щёлкнула, открываясь, и в комнате вспыхнул свет. На его кровати сидела женщина в чёрной кожаной куртке и целилась из лазера прямо в Питера.  
— Надеюсь, тебе хватит ума бросить пушку, Питер, — сказала она мелодично. Широкие зеркальные очки скрывали половину её лица, но Питер и так был уверен, что раньше никогда её не видел.

— Кто ты? — спросил он.

Женщина улыбнулась.

— Пойдём со мной, если хочешь жить.

 

Вид из штаб-квартиры «Лестрейндж Корпорейшн» был ещё круче, чем из хогвартской башни. Над устьем Темзы разгоралось вечернее голографическое шоу. Сзади раздался металлический стрёкот.

— Кофеварка, — сказала женщина, извлекая из ниоткуда тонкую белую чашечку. Оглушительно запахло свежемолотым кофе. — Тёмный Лорд не терпит синтетики.  
— Кто?  
— Тёмный Лорд, — пояснила она. — Так себя называет тот, кто собирается тебя нанять.  
— Меня?

Кофе был восхитительным. От передоза кофеина сердце Питера забилось чаще, а глаза полезли на лоб. Питер раздумывал, не попросить ли ещё и сигару (а вдруг дадут?), но не решился.

— А мне говорили, ты сообразительный. Меня зовут Белла.

Рука у Беллы оказалась тёплая, сильная и сухая. Питер пожал её, остро ощущая несовершенство собственного физического тела.

— Кстати, ты правильно сделал, что не полез в драку.

Белла вскинула руку ладонью вверх. Её ногти превратились в десять сверкающих, обоюдоострых лезвий, а потом медленно втянулись обратно.

— Питер?

Питер поднял голову. Этого человека он тоже не видел никогда в жизни. Чёрная рубашка, широкие плечи, очень бледная кожа. Чёрные глаза с едва уловимым красным оттенком — скорее всего, искусственная радужка, «эппл» или индивидуальный заказ.

— Меня зовут Тёмный Лорд. Для вас, Питер, можно просто Волдеморт. Я тот, ради кого «Лестрейндж Корпорейшн» собирается вас нанять.

Питер пожал плечами и отхлебнул кофе.

— У вас прекрасный кофе, мистер Волдеморт. И устаревшая информация. Меня бессмысленно нанимать. — Он нервно рассмеялся. — Разве что вам нужен рекламный сайт с баннером шестьсот сорок на четыреста восемьдесят.

Он поставил кружку на столик (настоящее дерево, кажется, ореховое) и направился к двери. Белла оказалась на его пути одним непрерывным, плавным движением.

— Ты не выйдешь отсюда, пока Тёмный Лорд с тобой не поговорит.

— Тёмный Лорд, — крикнул Питер ей в лицо, — Белый Герцог, какая нахрен разница? Я с радостью бы подписал с вами контракт ещё пару лет назад. Вы опоздали, господа.

— Что бы вы сказали, Питер, если бы узнали, что мы можем вас вылечить?

Питер повернулся спиной к Белле и заглянул в красноватые глаза. На секунду ему показалось, что Тёмный Лорд читает его мысли, как открытую книгу.

— Расскажите мне подробнее условия, пожалуйста, — сказал Питер хрипло. — Все условия.

Операцию делали в Таиланде, в частной клинике на острове Самуи. Питер почти не помнил красоты природы, мало затронутой ядерными ударами, не видел зелени воды и прозрачности ярко-голубого неба. Последнее, что он запомнил, лёжа на операционном столе, — лицо филиппинки Помфри, ведущего хирурга клиники.

Во сне он бродил по глубинам Даркнета, среди разноцветных строчек кода, и плакал от счастья.

Когда он очнулся, рядом с ним сидела Белла и держала его за руку. За правую. Левая рука ощущалась тяжёлой и чужой, и движение пальцев отдавалось тупой болью во всём теле.

— Тебе заменили нейроны, поштучно, — сказала Белла. — Левую руку пришлось менять всю, там возникли проблемы с реакцией на медиаторы. И теперь нейронный контур замыкается на неё.  
— Что это значит? — спросил Питер. После наркоза соображалось с трудом.  
— Это значит, что ты снова попадёшь в Даркнет.

Питер с трудом поднял левую руку и погладил Беллу по щеке.

— Осторожно, — засмеялась она, — повредишь очки.

На новой киберкоже, с внутренней стороне предплечья, отчётливо виднелась метка — череп с выползающей изо рта змеёй.

— Ближний круг «Лестрейндж Корпорейшн», — пояснила Белла. — У меня такая же.

Их пальцы сплелись.

 

В Британию они с Беллой летели в старом «Конкорде». Против ожидания, Питера не укачало, и противотошнотные дермы, с трудом найденные в аэропорту, не понадобились.

— Тебе заодно поменяли печень и поджелудочную, — сказала Белла. Её саму, похоже, не укачивало нигде и никогда. — Слишком много всякого дерьма жрал.

Киберстюард наливал им настоящего красного вина, Питер пил его бокал за бокалом, но никак не мог почувствовать опьянения. Белла смотрела в иллюминатор и улыбалась.

 

— Трахни меня, — попросила Белла на следующее утро. Питер, едва проснувшись, послушно сунул пальцы внутрь неё и ритмично задвигался, немного опасаясь лезвий, зубов, шипов или чего там кибермодифицированная девушка могла вживить себе во влагалище. Однако ничего страшного не происходило. Белла двигалась, сжав зубы и наверняка зажмурившись (Питер по-прежнему не мог рассмотреть её глаз), а потом сказала, что хочет продолжить по-другому. Питер долго искал презервативы, затем быстро кончил и лежал, сгорая от стыда, пока разгорячённая Белла помогала себе рукой — на этот раз своей собственной.

 

Питер рвался в Даркнет, но Белла и Волдеморт запретили ему, объяснив, что в первую неделю после операции нейроны могут просто не выдержать такой нагрузки. Питер заглядывал в «Кабанью голову», но быстро понял, что после пересадки не может ни наширяться, ни опьянеть, и с досады просиживал вечера дома, разделываясь с оставшимися заказами. Теперь, когда он знал, что впереди его ждёт Даркнет, голограммы и баннеры перестали казаться отвратительными, и даже PHP не казался жалкой пародией на настоящий код. По вечерам к нему приходила Белла, и они ели якитори или лапшу с лотков, а потом долго и со вкусом трахались.

— Почему ты со мной, а не с ним? — спросил однажды Питер. Белла сонно потянулась.  
— Я работаю на него, и этого достаточно.

 

А потом Белла вытащила его на эльфийские бои. В чреве Старого Города, под куполом бывшего цирка, они сидели на трибуне и смотрели на арену, где двое эльфов кружили друг напротив друга, по пояс обнажённые, с ножами в руках. Под потолком качались голограммы, повторяя все их движения.

Белла смотрела жадно, внимательно, сжимая кулаки каждый раз, когда чей-то нож рассекал чужую плоть, и на грязные опилки проливалась кровь. Питеру быстро надоело. Он вяло жевал курицу в остром соусе, глазел по сторонам и думал, что вместо боёв стоило пойти в аркаду. И тут в сотне футов от себя, в проходе между сиденьями, он увидел Сохатого. Он быстро извинился перед Беллой — кажется, она не заметила, потому что на арене один из эльфов как раз теснил соперника на канаты — отставил коробку с курицей и выскочил в проход.

Когда он подошёл к Сохатому, стараясь выглядеть спокойно и уверенно, вокруг немедленно выросли олени — ребята из банды Сохатого, все как на подбор рослые и широкоплечие. Единственная девушка среди них (Питер смутно помнил, что её зовут Молли) скрывала под плащом нечто, что было весьма похоже на армейский станнер широкого радиуса действия.

— Привет, — сказал Питер.  
— Привет, — вежливо ответил Сохатый.  
— Я тебе тут денег должен, помнится.

Сохатый хлопнул его по плечу так, что каблуки Питера впечатались в пол. Олени заржали.

— Ничего ты мне не должен, малыш Крысик.  
— Но… но Аберфорт… но Данг Флетчер… — залопотал Питер.

Сохатый широко улыбнулся.

— Кишки Флетчера мы вчера развесили на барбекю в Старом Городе. Видишь ли, — Сохатый демонстративно зевнул, показав очень хорошие зубы, — он решился перебежать дорогу Альбусу, а я не люблю, когда огорчают старика.

Голограммы под потолком задрожали, и одна из них окрасилась кровью. Трибуны взревели.

 

— Пойдём, — сказала Белла этим вечером. — Я тебя кое с кем познакомлю.

Питер рассказал ей о встрече с оленями, и Белла заметно обеспокоилась. Из своей дорожной сумочки, небольшой, как у всех женщин, она вынула две футболки неопределённо-грязного цвета и кинула одну Питеру.

— Надевай.  
— Давно ты это стирала? — брезгливо спросил Питер.  
— Ооо, мистер хакер, — воскликнула Белла, — а давно ли вы сами стирали свои носки? Надевай, идиот, это микрокостюм!

Приглядевшись, Питер заметил на ярлычке футболки монограмму «Лестрейндж Корпорейшн» — переплетённые буквы Л и К. Костюм растягивался, словно презерватив, и здорово мимикрировал — Беллу в костюме Питер смог заметить на фоне стены только по зеркальному блеску очков.

Он думал, что знает о Старом городе всё, однако Белла вела его путями, которыми он раньше не ходил. Через чёрный ход лавки мадам Малкин, через галерею «Борджин и Бёркс», по незнакомым заброшенным складам (под ноги бросился незнакомый зверь, похожий на кормовую собаку), и, наконец, Белла остановилась перед обшарпанной дверью, с которой слоями слезала белая, коричневая и синяя краска, и негромко постучала.

Дверь распахнулась сразу.

— Белла Лестрейндж! — раздался тягучий, бархатный голос. — Какой приятный сюрприз!

Питер вздрогнул. Он почему-то не думал о Белле как о члене семейства Лестрейндж.

— Заходи, — бросила Белла отрывисто. — Снейп, это Питер… Петтигрю. Питер, это Северус Снейп.Мне нужно проверить себя и этого молодого человека на предмет жучков и закладок.

Снейп оказался неприятным, давно не мывшимся парнем, примерно ровесником Питера. Его руки дрожали, а нос постоянно шмыгал — Снейп был под кайфом, причём не под простой «эйфорией», а под чем-то более тяжёлом, вроде кокаина. Однако глаза его смотрели цепко и внимательно, говорил он по делу, и ремесло своё определённо знал. Пока Питер лежал бок о бок с Беллой в сканере, а над их головами разливалось серебристое сияние, Белла шёпотом рассказывала ему про Снейпа. Оборудование у него было старое, списанное из серьёзных клиник, и требовало для работы прорву электричества, так что ему пришлось нелегально врезаться в портовые электросети. Но Снейп не забывал отстёгивать кому надо и оказывать разным людям разные мелкие услуги, так что двадцать киловатт подходили к его контейнеру совершенно не зря.

Пока они одевались, Снейп отлучился в сортир и вышел оттуда с дюймовыми зрачками, улыбаясь во все свои кривые зубы.

— Ты чиста как стёклышко, красотка, — сказал он и вытер нос рукавом. — Ничего нового. А с тобой непонятно, — этим же рукавом он махнул на Питера. — Ну ладно, у тебя печень, поджелудочная и пара лимфоузлов. Обычный формозский товар, хоть и клёво сделанный. Но твоя рука…

Он не глядя потянулся назад, взял со столика пиалу с чем-то маслянисто-чёрным и отхлебнул.

— Волдеморт, не правда ли?

Питер кивнул.

— Там стоит какой-то скрытый контрол, мне непонятный. Обратная связь и что-то ещё. Ты можешь обойтись без этой руки?  
— Нет, — сказал Питер. — Ни за что.

Снейп пожал плечами.

— Я тебя предупредил.

 

Следующим вечером они с Беллой пошли в аркаду. Белла упоённо резалась с автоматом в старый «Мортал Комбат», Питер гонял по экрану гоночные машинки. Допотопные, без воздушной подушки.

— Ты кем играешь? — поинтересовался он, когда они отошли от автоматов глотнуть газировки.  
— Китаной, — ответила Белла. В её зеркальных очках отражались разноцветные экраны.  
— Фигня, — сказал Питер. — Саб-Зиро круче. Дай я разок сыграю.  
— На другом автомате, — отрезала Белла. — Не порти мне статистику.

В юности Питер мог победить своим Саб-Зиро кого угодно за пару минут, но сейчас чувствовалось долгое отсутствие практики, а может быть, миллиард новых нейронов, ничего не знающих о «Мортал Комбат». Когда Питер проиграл в третий раз, автомат издевательски включил детский плач, колыбельную песню и объявил: «Бабалити! Шиннок победил!»

— Что за бабалити? — спросил Питер, нахмурясь. Белла засмеялась.  
— Когда игрок превращается в ребёнка. Ты даже этого не знаешь, а ещё хакер.

И тут на стене рядом с ними зазвонил телефон-автомат, древний и наверняка давно отключённый.

— Питер, — сказала трубка голосом Волдеморта. — Завтра в десять у меня. Оба.

 

Тёмный Лорд определённо любил пафос. Огромная плазма над его столом отражала то карту звёздного неба, то панораму Лондонского порта, то сияющую зелёным эмблему внутреннего круга. Но Питер, не отрываясь, смотрел только на одну вещь. На серебристый, лёгкий, быстрый ноутбук у Волдеморта на столе.

— Он твой, — кивнул Волдеморт. — Пробуй себя, хакер. И не торопись пока.

Питер очнулся через несколько часов, когда почувствовал, что хочет в туалет. Ни Волдеморта, ни Беллы рядом не было. Плазма показывала ночь. Питер встал, потянулся, вскрикнул от боли в затекшей ноге, и рядом немедленно возник уродливый человечек в лакейской униформе.

— Амикус, к вашим услугам, сэр.

— Поесть и поссать, — сказал Питер, ещё не придя в себя после глубин Даркнета.

— Слушаюсь, — сказал Амикус и исчез.

Отправив естественные надобности, Питер снова нырнул в сеть. Время в Даркнете идёт не так, как в реальной жизни, поэтому, когда Белла потрясла его за плечо и вытянула в окружающий мир, Питер даже не понял, что произошло.

— Тёмный Лорд, — сказала она. — Он ждёт тебя.

 

Волдеморт сидел в кресле, изящно развалившись, и потягивал из глубокого бокала тёмную жидкость. Что-то в выражении его лица напомнило Питеру о гедонизме Альбуса. У ног его свивалась и развивалась здоровенная искусственная «кобра».

— Что ты знаешь об искинах, Питер?

— Они примитивны, намного глупее человека, — сказал Питер. — Их легко обыграть в шашки, шахматы… сложнее в игры на реакцию, вроде аркадных. Нейронные сети позволяют ими управлять, — он поёжился, вспомнив дракона, — но толку от таких сетей немного.

В глазах Волдеморта плясали красные отблески, словно в самых страшных топологиях Даркнета.

— В Хогвартсе, — произнёс он низким, глубоким голосом, — есть мощный искусственный интеллект. Он умнее тебя, Питер, умнее твоей Беллы и умнее меня.

Волдеморт глотнул из бокала.

— Но есть уязвимость, о которой не знает ни Альбус, ни пока что сам искин. А я знаю. Я дарю её тебе, хакер. В обмен на искусственный интеллект.

— Когда? — спросил Питер. Во рту внезапно пересохло.

— Завтра утром.

«Кобра» зашипела.

— И запомни, — сказал Волдеморт. — Его зовут Гарри. Гарри Поттер.

 

План действий был простой: физическая атака на Хогвартс одновременно с хакерской. Первую по плану обеспечивали Белла и ударные бригады волдемортовских головорезов, известные как «пожиратели смерти». За вторую отвечал единолично Питер. Связь между наземной группой и хакером обеспечивал так называемый айсинк-интерфейс, разработка корпорации «эппл», которая позволяла подключать сознание одного человека к телу другого и стоила бешеных денег. У Тёмного Лорда такие деньги нашлись.

Ночью Питер и Белла, зная, что всё равно не уснут, тестировали айсинк. Проще говоря, занимались любовью, подключив сознание Питера к телу Беллы. Питер и не знал, что на свете бывают такие оргазмы. Не обошлось без казусов, вроде того, когда Питер случайно перехватил управление выдвижными ногтями и поранил сам себя, но в целом всё было нереально клёво. За исключением одной мелочи: завтра утром им с большой вероятностью предстояло умереть.

— Послушай меня, Питер, — сказала Белла, вытягиваясь рядом. — Если завтра всё получится, мы сваливаем отсюда.  
— Куда? — сонно спросил Питер.  
— Сначала в Сен-Китс, потом как пойдёт. Снейп обещал нам новые паспорта.  
— Кто? — спросил вконец проснувшийся Питер. — Этот грязный торчок?  
— Торчок нашёл уязвимость в Гарри Поттере, — сказала Белла. — А мы с тобой поможем её взломать. Как ты думаешь, нужны ли Волдеморту лишние свидетели?

Питер понял, что боится так, как не боялся никогда в жизни. Но отступать было поздно.

 

— Питер, — сказала Белла ему в ухо. — Штурмовые бригады готовы. 

Питер переключил айсинк на неё и почувствовал, как она подпрыгивает от возбуждения и желания убивать.

— Я жду сигнала, Белла, — сказал он и переключился на нейроинтерфейс ноутбука.

И штурм Хогвартса начался.

Питер отстранённо наблюдал, как «пожиратели» рвутся к входным дверям, как разлетаются вдребезги зеркальные стёкла хогвартской башни, как на первых этажах идёт сражение за Хогвартс — корпорацию и школу.

Белла вскрикнула. Питер щёлкнул айсинком, почувствовал острую боль в ноге и тут же выключил связь. Боль исчезла.

— Белла! Белла! — крикнул он. Она не отвечала.

И Питер, не дожидаясь сигнала, ринулся в Даркнет.

И Хогвартс встал перед ним, в темноте и паутине, похожий на огромный старый замок. И со стен его глядели горгульи, и шевелился василиск в подземелье, и пылало на шпилях башен красное пламя, словно огни святого Эльма.

И огромный волк выскочил перед ним и разинул зубастую пасть, и вжарил Питер по нему изо всей силы — так, как бил оборотней в балканском гиперкубе, и так, как бил их в чернобыльской аномалии. И взвыл волк, и потряс гиперпространство, и рассыпался на категории и монады.

— Питер, — хрипел в ухе динамик айсинка, — можешь мною гордиться, я завалила Минерву.

Но Питер не слышал. Он бежал и бежал по бесконечным винтовым лестницам, а лестницы двигались, наползали друг на друга, свивались в спирали, коридоры и комнаты, и мерцали на стенах факелы, и задувал по каменным плитам тысячелетний ветер, и доспехи рыцарей салютовали Питеру своими мечами — рыцарей былых времён, не знавших ни ядерных войн, ни киберпространства.

А потом Питер оказался перед простой некрашеной дверью с полустёртым qr-кодом. Питер посмотрел на него и увидел, что код гласит: «Лили блядь». Питер толкнул дверь и вошёл.

— Ну здравствуй, Питер.

Питер оглянулся и увидел мальчика. Обыкновенного мальчика лет десяти, с растрёпанными чёрными волосами и очень зелёными глазами.

— Ты не представляешь, Питер, как я рад, что ты пришёл, — сказал мальчик и улыбнулся. И Питеру стало страшно.  
— У меня есть чит-код, — сказал он неуверенно.  
— Ерунда твой чит-код, — ответил мальчик. — Главное, что у тебя есть человеческое тело.

— Питер! Питер! — надрывался в ухе чей-то голос. — Снейп на подземной парковке уровня S! Всё кончено, пошли!

— Пошли, — сказал мальчик, шагнул вперёд и исчез, и свет померк перед глазами Питера.

 

Снейп и правда ждал их на парковке S, а рядом стоял Волдеморт, на плечах которого свивалась и развивалась «кобра». Белла сидела, оглушённая станнером, и тщетно пыталась встать или хотя бы пошевелиться.

— Он обещал мне новую печень, — сказал Снейп и противно хихикнул. Питер ощутил жжение в кончиках пальцев: это Белла пыталась выпустить лезвия из пальцев.

— Обещал, — согласился Волдеморт и взмахнул тростью. «Кобра» щёлкнула хвостом, распрямляясь, и сомкнула челюсти на горле Снейпа. В руке Волдеморта сверкнул обливиатор.

— Лишние свидетели никому не нужны, правда, Питер? 

Выстрел обливиатора, казалось, ударил в Питера— прямо сквозь Беллу. Позади Волдеморта на полу, в фонтанах крови, «кобра» доедала Снейпа. Питера затошнило, и он провалился в холодную пустоту, чёрную, как глаза Волдеморта.

 

Большой зал Хогвартса был прекрасен. Столы из настоящего, не синтезированного дерева, углепластиковые стены, тёплый свет сотен LED-ламп, голограммы драконов и привидений, проплывающие над головой. Высоко вверху, сквозь плексигласовый потолок, мерцало небо — словно экран, настроенный на мёртвый канал.

За деревянной скамьёй, сжавшись в комок, будто крысёныш, сидел новенький мальчик. Рядом шептались трое — лохматая девчонка и двое парней, белобрысый и рыжий.

— Школу «Хогвартс» постигла тяжёлая утрата, — вещал из-за преподавательского стола высокий темноволосый мужик. Голос казался мальчику смутно знакомым. — Семьдесят лет подряд директор Дамблдор был сердцем и душой Хогвартса, и сейчас…

Возле темноволосого стояла стройная женщина в кожаной куртке и зеркальных очках. Время от времени она переступала с ноги на ногу и морщилась. Наверное, ей было больно стоять.

Девчонка пихнула приятеля в бок.

— Я надеюсь, они оставят в программе кун-фу, — шепнула она. — Говорят, миссис Макгонагалл в клинике на трансплантации.  
— Ты можешь думать о чём-нибудь, кроме программы? — скривился рыжий.  
— Папа говорит, это был теракт «Пожирателей», — вмешался белобрысый.  
— Много твой папа знает.  
— Шшш, — сказала девчонка. — Потом подерётесь. Пошли с новеньким знакомиться.

Крысёныш напрягся. Он пытался вспомнить, как знакомился с людьми раньше, когда не учился в Хогвартсе. Память возвращалась медленно, рывками, как будто загружалась со старинного твердотельного жёсткого диска.

— Я из приюта, — объяснил он. — Попал сюда, когда выиграл благотворительный грант у Лестренджей.

Он скосился вбок, уловив отблеск в зеркальных стёклах. Видимо, женщина смотрела в его сторону.

— Клёвая у тебя радужка,— сказал белобрысый. —Apple Iris, «мокрая трава», да?  
— Да ну, — сказал рыжий. — Откуда у приютского деньги на «эппл»?  
— Зовут-то как тебя? — спросила девчонка.  
Крысёныш честно попробовал вспомнить.

— Гарри, — ответил он наконец. — Гарри Поттер.


End file.
